hypnobishoujolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca
Rebecca, or Becky for short, is Sarah's younger sister, who attends college in another state. She can be a bit of an airhead and say things without thinking. While she feels Sarah can be a little overprotective at times, she does appreciate it and cares deeply for her sister. Story Early Life Not much is known about Rebecca before her debut, aside from the fact that she and Sarah often played Cops and Robbers as kids - with Rebecca always choosing robber so Sarah could be the cop. After finishing high school, she enrolled in Hyptran State University, where she became roommates and best friends with a neko girl named Katherine. Family Matters Rebecca made her debut in VGMC's first HBL story, Family Matters, wherein she comes to visit her sister for a week during the break. Sarah tries her best to prevent Rebecca from being hypnotized during her stay but is ultimately unable to to when Dawn uses Jessica to get her under. With help from Jake, Rebecca is released from Dawn's control and deprogrammed successfully. She is later abducted along with Fawn by Richard Heddington's goons, mistaking her for her sister. She is later saved by Sarah, Captain Anime and Jessica when they storm his hideout. She uses a H Pistol to make Sarah forget Captain Anime's identity after seeing how much worrying about Jake's safety hurts her. Before activating her own trigger to forget she asks Jake to tell Sarah his identity later when she's ready. She then takes a picture with the group before being seen off at the airport by her new friends. Going Green Some time later, Rebecca is caught up in a plot by a mage going by the name Grand Master Colin, to take over the university by covertly spreading a fad for the colour green through a kind of hypnotic dust. With help from an entranced Kat, she foils his plans with a swift kick to his "shamrocks". Campus Companionship Roughly eight months after her visit to the Mato house, Rebecca's class is taken over by Dusk, going by the name "June Evenings". Dusk repeatedly tries to take advantage of Rebecca, Kat and Vanessa Dioxdo but relents each time when she reaches Rebecca. When Vanessa confronts Dusk about her use of hypnosis, Rebecca calmly refutes her argument, leading to Dusk later revealing the truth to Rebecca in private. Rebecca becomes ill from her feeling of betrayal and Dusk visits her to apologise. During this visit, the two realise that they have fallen in love with each other, hence Rebecca's heartbreak and Dusk's inability to take advantage. Rebecca acknowledges that she usually does not find other women attractive, but Dusk is the exception. Dusk reveals her irremovable trigger to Rebecca as a sign of trust. The two become a couple and consummate their relationship by sleeping with each other, this being Rebecca's first time. After Rebecca convinces Kat to forgive Dusk as well and to accept their relationship, the two agree to help Dusk with her heist of the Hellfire stone. The power of the stone corrupts Dusk, but Rebecca is able to talk her down and help her let go of it. Rebecca accompanies Dusk when she goes to deliver the stone to her mother. Dusk uses the stone to control her mother for a while before awakening her and learning that the stone's true purpose is to absorb power to be used by another. After a brief struggle, Rebecca and dusk use a hammer to destroy the stone to keep the power from falling into the wrong hands. Lilith reveals the truth about her time with her husband and expresses her hope that Rebecca and dusk will be happy together. The two then return to the campus and Dusk quits her position as teacher. A few weeks later, Dusk buys out a nearby coffee shop and the two resume their relationship. Halloween on Campus Rebecca and Dusk later go trick or treating, rebecca dressed as Sarah and Dusk dressed as Lilith. Both have fun with each other's triggers, Rebecca making Dusk blurt out an embarassing secret everytime she hears the word "turtle". Appearance Rebecca, much like her sister, has green hair (though is a slightly lighter shade) and red eyes. She keeps her hair roughly shoulder-length. He preferred footwear is sandals and often wears tanktops and jeans. Personality Rebecca is a kind, sweet girl, who tries to always do what is right. She can sometimes say things without thinking, such as openly telling the girls at the Mato house the less flattering things Sarah thought of them. Despite this, she can be very observant, immediately recognising the signs of hypnosis after only a few encounters. Sarah is known to often say that Rebecca is a good judge of character, something proven true when she sees the good in Dusk, even if Dusk herself doesn't see it. She also has a playful side, as shown during her times having control over others. Relationships Sarah Sarah is Rebecca's older sister and the two care deeply for each other. Sarah can be overbearing at times but Rebecca appreciates her sister's protective nature. Rebecca's love for her sister has been shown when she erased Sarah's memory of Captain Anime's identity to spare her the pain of worrying about Jake, and her always choosing to be the robber in Cops and Robbers so Sarah could be the cop. Kat Katherine, or Kat, is Rebecca's roommate and best friend. The two take the odd jab at one another but are also rather protective of one another. Katherine is known to have taken Demonology only because Rebecca did and she is more angry with Dusk over her betrayal of Rebecca than what she might have done to Kat herself. Rebecca, in turn, is able to recognise when Kat is under Colin's influence through the knowledge that Kat does not follow fads. Dusk Rebecca takes an immediate liking to Dusk when she first meets her. Rebecca can see the good in Dusk and trusts her completely. She becomes ill from heartbreak upon learning the truth but forgives her when she realises that they are in love. Rebecca declines Dusk's offer to find a man for her to have her first time with, siting that she wants her first to be someone she loves. Rebecca falls into depression during Dusk few weeks of absence, but becomes ecstatic when they reunite. Rebecca keeps Dusk's more dark and flirtatious traits under control through stern lecturing. Vanessa Rebecca and Vanessa only become friends through their meetings with Dusk. Neither thought much of the other before then, though they become friends when Rebecca helps Vanessa plan her sister's birthday party. Rebecca also gives Vanessa the suggestion to relax when given a massage. Trivia *Rebecca's original name was Claire but was changed later in development as VGMC felt that Rebecca was cuter and better suited the younger sister. **Coincidentally, Claire is also the name of a college going younger sister character in the Resident Evil series. *Rebecca dislikes being called Becky as she feels that it is too childish. *Rebecca is such a huge fan of Siren, Sarah didn't tell Rebecca that Fawn was Siren as Rebecca has a tendency to let out fangirlish squeals when Siren is brought up. *Sarah and Rebecca's surname of McKnight was revealed in Campus Companionship and derived from GodzillaHomer's suggestion of "Knight". Gallery Seducing the Succubus.jpg|Dawn hypnotized to serve Rebecca and Sarah Seducing the Succubus (Alternate).jpg|Dawn hypnotized to serve Rebecca and Sarah Category:Characters Category:VGMC's Characters Category:Humans